Alien 3 : Le Véritable Prédateur
by Kuroishu
Summary: Une femme seule contre tous. Qui est le véritable prédateur ? Une réflexion d'Ellen Ripley lors de son arrivée sur la planète Fiorina 16 (Référence film pour ce One-Shot Troisième film de David Fincher).


_Bonsoir à ceux du soir, et bonjour à ceux du jour ! :D_

 _Je sais que je suis en pleine écriture d'une fiction sur Fairy Tail, mais ayant visionné une fois de plus la saga Alien, j'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire ce petit one-shot concernant Alien³, réalisé par David Fincher, lorsque Ripley rencontre deux types de prédateurs. Je trouve le fait de parler du mal être masculin à son paroxysme particulièrement intéressant, même si j'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'étaler, car le sujet est bien trop vaste et compliqué._

 _Je considère que vous êtes assez mature pour lire cet écrit, étant donné qu'il faut l'être pour regarder et apprécier la saga d'Alien._

 _En espérant qu'il puisse plaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **One-Shot : Le Véritable Prédateur**

" _J'apprécierai que vous ne trémoussiez plus votre postérieur devant mes gars._ "

C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ce fumier, cet enfoiré d'Harold Andrews, un homme profitant de sa position de supériorité pour exprimer son orgueil par de l'abus de pouvoir. Mais quels pouvoirs lui étaient conférés ? A ce qu'on lui avait dit, pas grand chose, mis à part le baby sitting de quelques prisonniers dont personne n'a plus rien à faire, en plein milieu d'une planète débraillée et abandonnée par le reste de l'univers. Mis à part la navette de ravitaillement, personne ne se préoccupait réellement de leur sort. Personne.

Il était vrai que de subir le début d'une agression sexuelle, aussi minime soit-elle, n'avait rien de particulièrement agréable pour cette femme qui en avait vu tant d'autres. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose de rassurant de se retrouver seule représentante du sexe féminin au milieu de ces mâles rongés par la solitude. Mais Ripley n'en avait que faire de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Elle ne se prenait pas la peine de réfléchir à leurs actes ou à leur ressenti.

Ellen Ripley avait toujours aimé être en bonne compagnie. L'homme l'avait toujours particulièrement fascinée. Cet être humain fabuleux, pourtant tellement rejeté et étiquetté à tord en tant que mauvaise bête à soif de sexe, lui avait fait ressortir le meilleur d'elle-même au grand jour. Elle avait toujours traité avec tendresse, respect et affection chaque homme qu'elle avait fréquenté. A chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à apprendre à en connaître un nouveau, elle s'amusait de voir à quel point ce n'était pas la demoiselle qui recherche la protection et l'amour de son prince, mais le jeune homme qui peine à trouver la considération et la tendresse de sa princesse. Au début, ils se conduisaient tous avec fierté et virilité, exposant leurs qualités de mec au coeur de pierre et à l'intelligence indomptable en premier lieu. Mais en gagnant un peu de leur confiance, ils s'avéraient bien plus tendre et fragile qu'elle ne pouvait le croire. Tous, avaient puisé en elle l'énergie nécessaire à la confiance en eux dont ils avaient tant besoin. De la reconnaissance, de la tendresse par un geste physique empli de douceur et d'affection... Ripley se sentait comme leur petite bulle protectrice dans laquelle ils se réfugiaient lorsqu'ils ne se sentaient plus d'être seuls et incompris.

Alors qu'est-il arrivé à ces pauvres hommes privés de ce qui leur paraît le plus précieux ? Qu'advennait-il de leur sensibilité ? C'était comme s'ils se sentaient si seuls qu'ils ne pouvaient plus y réfléchir. Tous avaient l'air, malgré les apparences pour certains, de perdre la raison, et d'agir sans bien réfléchir, laissant leurs hormones agir. Ripley en venait à se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas décidé d'orienter leur foi vers un être qui leur paraît si loin, autant que le contact humain dont ils étaient si friands avant d'avoir à expier leurs pêchés.

Sans le vouloir, elle avait laissé ses pensées divaguer sur le peu d'humanité qu'elle espérait connaitre un peu plus longtemps que sur le Nostromo ou sur la planète colonisée par la compagnie. Elle repensait alors soudainement au véritable prédateurs qu'elle redoutait désormais. Cette terrible bête, cet être ne vivant que pour la destruction et la reproduction massive, cet alien ne se nourrissant que de violence. Aucun homme, aussi mauvais soit-il, ne pourrait être aussi virulent que ce danger imparable.

Ce n'était pas envers les hommes qu'elle repprochait les envies de violence sexuelles. Surtout depuis qu'elle ait pu voir et revoir l'insassiable bête violant chacune de ses victimes, la faisant fuir, la bloquant là où elle ne pourra pas s'échapper, prenant le temps de la regarder droit dans les yeux avant d'en faire sa proie. L'alien commençait par l'attraper, puis s'en servait comme hôte de son monstrueux enfant, en l'inséminant de force par la bouche. Puis, alors qu'elle ne servait plus à rien, la victime devait périr. Les corps s'entassent, le sang coule, et la frayeur ne cesse de se propager.

Ripley se présentait face à la salle rempli de ce que les autres considéraient comme les plus dangereux prédateurs qui puissent exister. Mais il n'en était rien.

* * *

 _Et voilà ce petit one-shot terminé ! Je l'ai écrit au feeling sur un coup de tête, alors je n'ai pas prit le temps d'établir un scénario schématisé. Néanmoins, cet écrit contient mon avis global de la première partie du film._

 _J'ai ainsi décidé de le poster afin de partager ma passion pour cette magnifique saga !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me partager aussi bien votre avis sur ce petit écrit que sur la saga Alien en général !_

 _Enjoy, et à la prochaine ! :D_


End file.
